Discipline
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Ira/Mako, one-shot. It was high time Gamagori showed Mako the true meaning of discipline. Mako would be his "good girl." Review!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kill la Kill in any way, shape, or form.

**Author's Note**: This was written with a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. We had a lot of fun putting this together and hope you enjoy what you read!

Also, this is a little different spin on what Gamagori usually likes—we figured he would be a switch rather than a sub all the time.

* * *

**Discipline**

_August 3, 2014_

* * *

For someone of his size, Ira Gamagori could make his footsteps surprisingly light. He needed this talent for sizing up and looking down on the precious students of Honnouji Academy at any time. His discipline was how they would advance, how they grew to be model beings, how they knew to stay in line.

"_Well_," he thought, a light blush spreading across his face, "_…_most_ of them._"

Today, his feet fell heavy on the roof of the main campus building. He was pacing, his arms tightly gripped behind him helping to push out his chest and keep his head lifted. Even in his anxiousness he refused to falter in his form.

If she didn't show up or, heaven forbid, someone else did, they wouldn't see anything abnormal.

How long had he been waiting now? It couldn't have been that long. Or was it? How many times had he circled the carefully chain-linked rooftop? His pace was fast. His footsteps were getting heavier. The red on his face was deepening through his tanned skin.

How would he explain this… _unusual_ behavior if someone saw him now?

His eyes refocused as he realized a lock of blonde hair had fallen into his face. Gamagori took a deep breath, pushed it back into its place, and sighed the breath out.

"_She isn't coming_," he thought.

He cleared his throat and calmly returned to trying to be Ira Gamagori: Disciplinary Chair, one of the Elite Four, definitely not the giant pacing mess he was a moment ago.

As he opened the door to the stairs leading back into the school, it was just in time for a small tangle of chestnut hair to come crashing head first into his middle.

"Sempai! Sorry I'm late!" Mako exclaimed as she collided into his chest. She bounced backwards and onto her bottom. "Oof!"

Her skirt flashed up, exposing her pale skin underneath. Not realizing the flash, she jumped up and flattened out her skirt as if it were nothing. If it were possible for Gamagori to turn redder, he would have. His eyes had gone from her head, to her legs, to her face at such a quick pace he didn't have adequate time to react.

"I got your letter, sempai, but I was stuck! I tried to get here as fast as I could! The letter looked super important! I tried my hardest!" She reached out for Gamagori's arm, pulling herself closer to him, waiting for his explanation.

Gamagori drew his arm away and pushed her hands down to her sides. He stepped back and took a second to reorient himself before looking her directly to say, "Listen, Mankanshoku… you… _you lack discipline_."

"I-I do?!" She cocked her head and leaned her whole body to the side.

Where did this come from? She thought that he may want to have a cute date with her on the roof but… this had to do with discipline? Did she do something bad? He was all about discipline, that she knew, and that was part of the reason why she liked him so much… but what did her having discipline, or rather lack thereof, do with anything?

"Did I do something to upset you, sempai?!"

He found his resolve weakening, but this was part of the problem.

"Yes, Mankanshoku," he replied. He began to circle around her as they spoke. "You do as you like," he said, stopping for emphasis with a loud footfall behind her. "_When_ you like," he continued. He then leaned in to whisper in a quiet but accusatory voice, "And what's worse is your ways are influencing the other students. _They_ are influencing _me_."

Blinking a few times as she absorbed what he was telling her, she frowned and leaned back to look at his face as he whirled around her. If he had a problem with her, he usually told her… but this seemed to be weighing on his conscience for a while.

"Am I not a good... uh, a good girlfriend? Are you breaking up with me?" Mako screeched, her eyes getting big and watery. "I'll be good! Show me how to be good!"

"What? _No_!" he shouted, looking positively scandalized.

"It's just that… uh," he was staring at her face. She was just so tiny and ridiculous. "_And she has no idea what she does to me_," he thought.

Gamagori cupped her face in his hands. "No, you're not a bad girlfriend," he said as he leaned down to her. "But it's not fair that you make me so crazy when I see you walking around." He kissed one of her cheeks, just under her eye, in time to catch a tear. "It's not fair that I have to see you and yet cannot touch you, like this, all the time," he said, squeezing her face a little tighter. He pulled her face and closer to his so she had to get on her tiptoes to stay near. "But it's really not fair because I'm afraid of how I would try to make you a 'good girl.'"

She blinked. "How do I make you crazy, sempai?" she asked innocently enough. She wasn't even aware she was doing anything to really affect him. She had an idea of how he would discipline her, if he had his way, and she didn't know how she felt about it. However, watching how he was always so… _enthralled_ with that form of discipline she couldn't help but be intrigued.

Gamagori put up with a lot of her nonsense so it was high time for her to actively participate in his... nonsense.

She leapt back, posing as she looked to the heavens. "I want to make you happy!" she exclaimed, arching her back and holding her pose at the wrists. "I will do whatever it takes!" She relaxed, giving him a genuine smile. "For you."

He sighed deeply, realizing this wasn't going well or poorly, just… 'Mako-like.' Things tended to go that way when Mankanshoku was involved and it was something he couldn't help but melt over. It made him want to squeeze her and kiss her and grip her until it almost hurt and hear her little squeaks of surprise and _oh fuck_… he was thinking about it all right now.

Ira narrowed his eyes and wrapped his hand around her wrists. "If that's the case, do you want my discipline now?"

She was always a brave girl. So, no matter what he would give her, she would take it readily and head on.

Squaring her shoulders, Mako nodded with a determined look. "Yes," she said. "If that's what will make you happy, then that's what I'll do." As a side bar, she curiously peeked through her bangs at him. "Will this hurt? Are you gonna spank me?" Her cheeks grew pink. She kind of liked being spanked.

Wait…

"Are we gonna do it here?" she asked. Hearing her words out loud, she back-pedaled. "I mean! Being punished! Uh, are we doing... _that_...here?"

He smiled. Keeping her hands held above her, he gently backed her up against the door leading to the roof.

It was their only entrance and exit.

"Yes, right here," he replied. "But first we must discuss the state of your uniform. Don't you think that skirt is a little too short for someone currently dating the Disciplinary Chair?"

His free hand slipped from her waistband, down the length of her skirt, and grazed her thigh. He knew it was the correct length; it was no different than any other student, but any excuse to touch there would do.

"And you would be a fool to think what you have under there would pass a student inspection," he continued as he ran his hand up her leg, pulling the skirt up with it so the whole side was exposed.

Mako gawked. "There are panty inspections?" she squeaked loudly. "You do those?" The mental image of Gamagori checking the panties of her classmates did not settle in her stomach well.

He brought his face next to hers. "Wherever did you get those panties, Mankanshoku?" he asked.

"I got them after... after last time. I wanted you to think," she swallowed thickly, looking away with a blush, "that I was sexy." "Am sexy," she corrected. "Ryuko said they're called power panties when I picked them out." The panties were black and erotic and required her to actually clean up her _situation_ down there now that she had a boyfriend who would be looking at it and hopefully touching it and doing things to it every so often.

"Do you really do panty inspections, sempai?"

"Of course!" he boomed. "A prestigious school like ours cares about their students very deeply." His hand maneuvered from the outer side of her thigh to the inside, stopping right at the hem of the black lace, "Inside and out."

She pouted openly, pursing her lips with an irritated stare. "You look at other girls' panties?" She was trying to distract herself from how close his hand was to her panties but the blush grew stronger on her cheeks. "Sempai..."

He was taken aback slightly "Oh, uh, no. Um, we have female students that check the female students. Honestly, I've never actually administered a check myself; but since I am now responsible for you I suppose… we should."

Gamagori let her hands go and took a step back, crossing his arms across his chest, looming over her.

"Mankanshoku, show me your panties."

At his words, she opened her mouth in a silent gasp, looking like a fish out of water. That command, though, shot through her and went straight to the pit of her belly.

"L-Like lift my skirt? Or take them off?" she asked, fidgeting in front if him. Oh, she wanted to jump on him like a monkey and crawl all over him. Couldn't he take off _his_ clothes? That would make this more fun.

His arms stayed crossed but he could feel his pulse a little stronger at his temples. "Lift your skirt up by the hem and show me what kind of underwear you are wearing, Mankanshoku."

"O-Oh," she mumbled, her eyes darting to the city around her through the fence on top of the roof. She couldn't believe she was up here, doing dirty things with her Ira, for the whole city to see if they wanted.

Slowly reaching down to the hem of her skirt, she brought her eyes back to Gamagori's and lifted her skirt, showing her black, lacy power panties.

Ira took a few steps and then knelt down on one knee in front of her, hooking his finger through the waistband of the panties in question and pulling them up so they gently bit into where they met between her thigh and her sex.

"And did you think I would like these panties?" He pulled them a little harder so she would have to shift, hands still holding up her skirt.

"I did hope," she mumbled softly, slightly trembling at the pressure. "Do you like them?" she bit out, rubbing her legs together.

"I think even you know that these are a little _too_ powerful for school."

His hand came to the front off the panties and he pulled her by their waistband closer to him. "I need you to take them off, Mankanshoku. Right. Now."

Mako savored the feeling a little more before obeying, dropping her skirt and reaching up underneath it to hook her thumbs under the waistband to pull her panties down. She brought them down over her brown loafers, and stepped out of them.

She held up the panties to him.

Ira took them from her, a slight shake in his hands, and swiftly hid them away in his pocket.

"I don't recall telling you to stop holding up your skirt. When a girl wears underwear such as these, she obviously wants people to look under her skirt."

Mako swallowed thickly, taking a steadying breath before lifting up her skirt once more for him to see. "Yes, sempai. I want you to look under my skirt." She scrunched up the fabric in her hands, obviously on edge feeling so exposed but trying to keep her composure.

He smirked at what was in front of him. He knew how eager Mako was about most things and he was simultaneously cautious and excited about what was happening.

On one hand, he could grab her and start ravaging her; however, on the other hand, he was afraid of how intimidating he could be.

Gamagori took the more cautious route, gently pushing her legs open a bit so he could move his hands between them. Before he gave in to his own desires, he needed to hear her begging for them.

"I always thought you were a good girl," he began. "I didn't realize exactly how good."

His fingers were grazing over her exposed flesh and he could feel how warm she was.

"But you must understand that I have no tolerance for adorable, lacy, black underwear that might be seen by some no-star piece of crap, or anyone who is not me, if a breeze were to suddenly upturn your skirt!" he said brusquely while his other hand grabbed a handful of her ass and gave it a long, hard squeeze.

She almost swallowed her tongue when he reached between her legs and made that exclamation. He was possessive, jealous even... and that made her heart and her pussy sing in excitement.

Mako let out a whine, seeking out his touch by moving into it. She didn't know if openly wanting him was okay in this situation, but she was sure she'd find out soon. "What _would_ you like me to wear?" she gasped.

"I would assume you would want to aim as high as you could get in this school," he chastised as he slipped a finger into her. "That being said, modest white panties would be the obvious choice." He began to gently pump his finger inside of her.

"I don't want anyone having lewd thoughts about what is so obviously mine," he growled as he took her skirt from her with his free hand and tucked it into her waistband so she would still be exposed. Gamagori brought her closer to him, leading her from her core. "How should I make sure you realize that I have no intention of sharing any part of you?"

He pushed another finger inside her. "Should I show you here?" His free hand moved up under her shirt and under the cup of her bra. "Or maybe here," he added, gently pinching the nipple he found within.

Mako gasped loudly, overwhelmed at all of the attention she was receiving.

While Gamagori savored each reaction, he needed to give himself a little something. He lessened the distance again and leaned into her mouth. "Or here?" he murmured before he kissed her soft, whimpering lips.

"I only want you," she squeaked out in between searing kisses. "I wore them for you. I only look at you."

When his thumb found her clit, she jerked and almost saw stars. "I only feel you. I only think of you when I... t-touch myself, sempai. Never anyone else." She rocked against his ministrations, rolling in waves of pleasure. She found his lips again, knocking teeth in her quickness to kiss him hard on the mouth.

Breaking their kiss, he trailed his tongue down to her jaw, gently nipping at her neck.

"So you touch yourself and think only of me?" he asked, dragging his tongue across her collarbone salaciously. "That doesn't sound like something a good girl would do either." He rolled his thumb over her clit with increasing tenacity and dropped her to her knees, following her down so he was crouched in front of her. "I want to eat you up," he admitted, despite his dominating façade.

He knew he was getting closer to losing control but he needed to make her squirm a bit more. The sad moan she made as he slipped his fingers out of her broke his heart but he knew she would enjoy what he planned next. She just had to ask properly.

"Mankanshoku… do you want more?"

She wanted to yell and shout at him for stopping, but that would be going against what he was trying to accomplish with this scene.

She needed to be a good girl. She would play the good girl. She wouldn't touch herself, or him, or say naughty things until it was all right for her to.

Mako nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. "What would a good girl say, sempai?" she asked, keeping her eyes as innocent as she could muster in her lustful haze. "A good girl wouldn't need discipline, would she?"

Mako had seen what Gamagori had gotten off on pretty much on a regular basis, and this was extremely tame in comparison. She wanted to see where he would take her, how in the clouds he could make her feel.

"I need an answer, Mankanshoku," he said, licking her off of his fingers.

He slid her tie out of her collar and covered her eyes with it, knotting it behind her head. His hand held her face again and he ran his thumb over her sweet lips, opening them enough to seek out her tongue. "Tell me you want more." His other hand was hooking under her, bracing her between him and the door behind her. She was being angled for the taking but he needed to hear her words.

"More," she breathed, her senses heightened now that one was taken away. She wanted more of that deep timbre as his voice vibrated through her. She shivered, the chill from the door harsh against her skin. When he didn't immediately move, she urged once again, "More!"

"You're starting to sound more and more like a good girl," he whispered before leaning his face between her legs.

His long tongue parted her with ease as it slid across her teased and tender flesh, taking extra care as he met her clit with its tip. He steadily grew needier in his attentions, losing himself in long, drawn out licks, short penetrating ones, and suckling her until she bucked against his chin, never quite giving her the climax he knew she was heading towards.

"I need you," he said between his attentions. He was holding her from under her hips while she awkwardly steadied herself against the door, grabbing what she could to not slide away. He felt her small hands gripping into his hair and after a long shudder of his own, he brought her down so she was straddling him, his arousal obvious, his eyes lusty, and his mouth smeared with her.

"If you want it, you have to put it in… _without_ taking off your tie."

"I want to see you," Mako whined as she steadied herself against him.

Finally she was able to let her hands wander free and to touch her three-star boyfriend. She took her time, working from his broad, muscled shoulders down his chest and to his abs. Tracing planes and lines she was new and yet familiar with, her fingertips worked their way underneath his jacket to the waist of his pants. Without much difficulty, she popped open the closure and slowly, slowly unzipped his pants; she felt his erection straining underneath each inch of zipper she lowered. Once she finished with that torture, Mako decided enough was enough as she reached into the waistband of his briefs and freed his erection. She could feel it throbbing in her hand, not unlike the throbbing between her thighs. Righting herself on her knees, she brought herself more into his lap and lifted herself up higher to receive him. Only with minimal prodding, she found the right hole—_no, not the back hole that was a one-way street_—and eased herself down onto Gamagori's large cock.

"Ira," she exhaled, dropping formality in her haze. Her head was swimming at the feel of being whole, filled entirely. "Is this what a good girl does?"

"Ira" rang in his ears. He let out a growl as he pushed up and into her.

There was an unspoken rule between them, that when he was fully inside of her they were just Ira and Mako. Not Sempai, Mankanshoku, or Chairman. He could feel everything about her around his cock: how hot she was inside, how she had been clenching and releasing with his earlier efforts, and how the full length of him butted up against her core in a way that pushed back and spurred him on even more.

Gamagori took no time in prying her shirt off, flinging it elsewhere. His teeth then partially pulled down each cup of her bra so her breasts were bared, lifted slightly in the garment and perfectly situated for him to assault with his mouth.

"No, Mako," he groaned as he continued to thrust with his hips while she straddled his waist. "This is what a _very_ good girl does."

His arm tightened around her and his mouth searched her chest, making its way back to her neck and finally her mouth.

"Mako," he breathed out, pushing in as deeply as he could, pulling out just enough to make her aware of his full length, and then sliding back in to her core.

Mako gasped, arching her back as he hit a particularly delicious spot. She wanted to keep him there, to spurn on her long-awaited orgasm. She was already quivering, close to release but not quite there yet. "Harder, Ira," she panted, attempting to meet his thrusts with her own. Her fists tightly balled against his chest, holding onto whatever fabric she could find to stabilize herself. Her head was swimming, yet her world dark with the makeshift blindfold over her eyes. She made no move to take it off, however. It wasn't her decision. "I want to see you when I come. Please let me see you?"

"Do you want it harder or do you want to come?" he grunted between thrusts.

It didn't matter what the answer was. She would get both.

Gamagori stood up easily, lifting her with him, bracing her against the door once more. He pounded into her once, twice, three times and felt her suddenly clamping down around him. It was a delicious pulsation around his cock—but he didn't intend on that orgasm being the only one. She should know that by now.

"You have to stand, Mako," he said, shifting and pivoting one of her legs over them so her position changed and she was now facing in the other direction. She was pressed firmly against the door as he continued pumping into her.

"You're going to keep the blindfold on until I say so," he instructed, one hand slipping over her hip, between her legs and onto her clit to instigate another orgasm.

She bucked against his ministrations, her mouth agape as she panted out his name. Blindly grasping at the door, she needed his strength to keep her upright; her legs felt like gelatin after that first orgasm and the second was rising fast.

"Ira," she moaned, reaching one arm back for him to hold. He was quick to grasp it, through reflex, and she was forced to arch her back by the strength of the pull. This shift changed the depth of his penetration, so with each thrust she was lifted slightly off her feet. "So good, ah," she gasped. "Please."

Her second orgasm clamped down on him and he knew it was just a matter of moments before he joined her. His hand wound it's self in her hair as he pulled her back against him. Mako was so small in comparison to him that Ira easily lifted her away from the door, still inside her.

Mako's arms reached up and found each other, so she could leverage herself around his neck, as he steadily continued pushing in and out of her. He massaged her clit while keeping her aloft against him as he knelt down so she could lean back, riding him from behind.

"Mako…you make it impossible to chose," he breathed, "if I want to punish you, or fuck you, or punish you with fucking…" Gamagori trailed off as he used the hand holding her up pinch and tug at her nipple. He could hear his own voice starting to crack and Mako tightening again around him. "Always remember that you're mine. I'm the only one who can discipline you."

"Only you," she panted, trying to keep her movements in time with his. "Never anyone else." She tried to arch her back even further, if it were possible to bring them even closer than they currently were.

"Ira," she whined, unable to keep her feelings to herself. "You're the best... I... I... ah!" Her head was swimming with feeling and also attempting to imagine what they looked like, naked and on the roof of the school fucking like wild animals.

She couldn't deny that she loved the idea.

His hands were grabbing everywhere, searching her mouth, roaming her breasts, pulling her arms so they locked over him as he pushed and strained into her, waiting for her to clamp down so he could finally release into her. A deep growl in his throat erupted as he fell forward, holding her securely to him, one strong arm keeping them both from the floor as he finally filled her.

"Ma… Mako… I… you…" He couldn't quite get the words out as he breathed heavily, noticing that they both had picked up the same deep rhythm. Instead he just pushed his face into her hair and took in her smell, kissing everywhere he could, continuing to hold her on him until she caught her breath.

Even if the recovery time was long, they should absolutely do that again and often. Swallowing thickly, Mako asked, "Can you take off the blindfold now?" She wanted to see his face, flushed and glazed; she loved that look on his face and didn't want to miss it.

"Oh, uh, of course," he answered. Unwilling to let her go or move much, he simply used his teeth to pull the tie off of her, letting it fall to the ground. He found her ear and gave it a few gentle kisses before he groaned while pulling out of her and sat them both up again so she could look at his flushed face.

"Is this what you wanted to see?"

Mako giggled with a nod, leaning forward to return the favor of peppering small kisses across his pink cheeks. She brought her arms around him again, holding him close.

"I don't know what set that off, but," she giggled, playfully nipping at his ear, continuing her thought in a low whisper, "if it was actually my panties, I'll have to do that more often." Bringing her voice back to its normal volume, she said, "You can keep those, if you want." She looked around, holding her hand over her eyes to block out the sun as she did so. "If you can find them! Do you have them?"

Gamagori smiled, panties secure in his pocket, "And you will meet me here, same time tomorrow. I think you need regular, private inspections."


End file.
